


What She Sees

by PixieRed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Nerves, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumakoweek, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieRed/pseuds/PixieRed
Summary: Ren encourages Makoto to pick a revealing gown for Haru’s birthday party.A collab withMelkechi. We wanted a good ol’ fashioned Cover Up/You Must Be Cold trope, mild jealousy version!Check out Mel’smatching comic!Written for Day 5 ofShuMako Week2019: Nerves/Jealousy





	What She Sees

Amamiya Ren sunk into one of the two plush chairs facing the triad of wall-length mirrors, the short pedestal at their center empty. Dark cherry woods dominated the room, from the doors to the floors to the furniture frames. It was clearly meant to evoke some period of western wealth. Makoto had been worried they would be out of place, but the staff seemed excited to have them. It was probably because Haru said they could get whatever they wanted.

Haru's birthday was coming up and she was set to have some big, important black-tie (or was it white-tie?) celebration. It was all to serve assorted rich people concerns like helping Okumura Foods' image and sending strategic messages to various business associates. Haru said she wanted it to feel like a real birthday too though and sent all of them, less Ann, to places like this. Ren sighed as he made himself comfortable.

Slouching was probably wrinkling his tuxedo—black with a black shirt and vest, awaiting Makoto for the pocket square and tie color—but after a full day of errands followed by trying on several suits and then standing for tailoring, Ren was surprisingly tired. He recalled the Metaverse being easier. How Makoto was still going, he did not know.

Said lady love stepped out of the room right next to the mirrors. This time it was cream-colored gown reaching to the floor with sleeves to her elbows. The top part was covered in black lace. Ren smiled. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. It was nice watching her as her aide, Inoue, draped materials over her, shoved her into the little fitting room, and had her step out looking a new kind of lovely each time.

Spinning so her back was facing the mirrors, Makoto offered Ren a small wave and a bright smile, like she was happy to see him again though it had only been a few minutes. She turned her head over her shoulder, getting a look at the back of the dress. "Hmm... this one is also pretty... but they've all been pretty."

"Thank you, Miss Niijima," said Inoue. He was an older gentleman, thin with gray hair. He had apparently managed the atelier's Okumura account for quite some time.

"We really didn't have to try on so many," Makoto continued as she turned back to the mirrors. "Any of these would be wonderful."

"I just wanted to get a good sense of your style." Inoue tilted his head towards Ren and winked. The younger man sat up a little straighter.

"It's pretty simple, really," said Makoto. While he had not seen all the dresses, the ones Ren had were indeed all similar—whites, blacks, creams, silvers, mature cuts, sleeves, long skirts. He wondered what Inoue was up to. "I suppose I have to choose though. I think I prefer-"

"Wait," Inoue put up his palm. "I have some more for you to try."

"Oh no, really you don't have to," Makoto turned to him, raising both her hands before her chest. "I've already taken so much of your time. I'll just go with the-"

"This is  _Miss Okumura's_  request, Miss," said Inoue. He smiled. "And I know just the thing."

Inoue scurried off, returning in what seemed like not enough time with heaps of fabric over his arms in a variety of bright hues. Ren smirked, raising an eyebrow. That Haru. She certainly knew how to get what she wanted for her birthday.

Makoto looked at the stack with wide eyes. Her mouth was slightly open. That look of confusion, surprise... how was possible for a person to be so cute? Before she could get her bearings, Inoue was herding her into the fitting room with armfuls of teal from the top of his stack.

"I have a feeling this will be the one," the older man said.

Ren took out his phone and sent a quick "Thank you" to Haru. Her response was a smiling emoji that somehow looked craftier than normal just because it was coming from her. He tapped his fingers lazily on the armrest of the chair as he waited for Makoto and Inoue to return. Might as well sit back and enjoy the show.

A short time later Inoue emerged from the fitting room.

"Mmm..." Makoto's voice could be heard from within. "I'm... I'm n-not so sure of this."

"Just as a I thought, it's perfect on you," said Inoue, looking back into the fitting room as he raised his hand to his chin. "Come see for yourself."

Makoto tip-toed out of the tiny room, taking the briefest of glances at Ren as she stepped onto the pedestal. Indeed, it was perfect. The bold teal highlighted her fair skin. The green-blue hue simultaneously complemented her chocolate hair and garnet eyes.

Ren watched as she spun around. The back was completely open. Two pleated swaths of material fanned from a choker-style collar around her neck, only coming together where the dress cinched her waist. From the sides he could see the swell of her breasts. He imagined how nice it would be to walk up behind her, slip his fingers under the fabric where it wasn't flush with her skin, and plant kisses along her bare shoulders.

It was at this point that Ren realized he was already standing.

The rest of the dress was equally tantalizing. Ren discovered as much all the more so as he walked over. The skirt was long and full with thick folds of teal. However, the mass of fabric hid a significant opening in the middle, which would sometimes part when Makoto stepped, teasing that it might extend too high but always stopping just short, a clear counterpart to the plunge between her breasts.

Makoto was swishing in front of the mirrors, still examining the dress as Inoue heaped praise upon her, none of which Ren had heard he was so lost in his own thoughts.

"I guess it does look rather nice..." Makoto shifted around again, checking it out from the back, her eyes drifting towards her bottom before returning to a neutral position. "It's awfully...  _revealing_. I don't know if I can really pull off this style..."

"You look amazing," Ren blurted out. He sounded more urgent and more breathy than how he had planned it in his head.

"See? The gentleman likes it," Inoue grinned. "Don't you want to show it to Miss Okumura?"

"Hmm..." Makoto raised a loose fist to her mouth, the joint of her index finger against her lips.

"You should get it," said Ren. He envisioned them dancing at the party, his hand against her open back. Later they'd find some private space and he'd run his hands up her sides til his thumbs met the bottoms of her... No. It wasn't the time to be indulging in such thoughts. His eyes darted to his girlfriend and Inoue. They didn't seem to notice anything.

Makoto swayed before the mirrors again, this time as if dancing to a song only she could hear. She smiled at her reflection and took the skirt in her hands. Ren felt as though he could see the thoughts spinning in her head. Perhaps she had some of the same thoughts he did. Makoto stopped, looking up at the ceiling. Then, she turned back to Inoue. She balled her hand into a fist and tapped it to the open palm of her other hand. "I'll take it!"

* * *

Somehow in the intervening weeks Ren had forgotten how spectacular Makoto looked in her dress. Thus, he stood dumbfounded outside of her apartment door. His one saving grace was that her sister was away working on a case. Sae-san would have never let him hear the end of it.

"Shall we go?" Makoto tilted her head to the side, her hand on the door knob, ready to lock up behind her.

"Wait." Ren stepped forward. Makoto followed his lead, retreating back into her apartment. He shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're beautiful."

Makoto lowered her head, breaking eye contact. Ren was pretty sure her cheeks were just a tint pinker. She still couldn't take a direct compliment. So cute.

Ren stepped in closer still, putting his arms around Makoto's waist and tugging her toward him. The fabric of the dress felt cool and smooth under his fingertips. He grinned at her as she lifted her head and leaned in for a kiss. "We won't be able to do this at Haru's party."

Makoto's mouth was warm, comforting, erotic—the way she rustled against him only heightened the sensations. He let his hands slip to her sides. He raised them, his fingers running along her back while his thumbs started to hook under the panels that served as the bodice of her gown. Feeling her begin to squirm as his hands rose, he caught himself.

_Not now._

They had a party to be presentable for. They would get to this later. Ren pulled back. He took deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm himself without letting it show. His voice was still breathy when he spoke. "We should go."

"Y-yes. We should," Makoto nodded, an appreciative smile fighting with the way she bit her lower lip. Her face was quite red. It took every ounce of will Ren had not to just scoop her up again right then and there. Instead, they left the apartment and started walking towards the station.

Ren couldn't keep his eyes off of Makoto, the way the fabric wrapped over her, the sheen it had that kept catching the light. His posture matched hers, tall and proud. How could he not be with her at his side? He smiled broadly. He stole glances. He nodded at people as they crossed paths. The passersbys looked at them a little too long.

_Wait a sec._

Ren's vision shifted to follow a pair of men walking by.

_They're staring at Makoto._

It wasn't just the other pedestrians either. With his third eye, the people standing by the walls, their details normally hidden by the darkness of night, became visible. Ren pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

_Just who did they think they were?_

He shifted his attention back to Makoto. She didn't seem to have noticed. He came to a stop. Half a step later, she did as well. As she turned to him, he took off the jacket of his tuxedo. In a flutter of loose sleeves it was soon draped over her shoulders. She looked at him with wide eyes and parted lips. He tried to put on his most charming smile. It may have come out more as a plea. "You looked cold."

That made sense, didn't it? Really, it was the  _right_  thing to do in any event. Even if the walk to the station was short, she  _should_  have brought a coat. Knowing Makoto she was probably meant to tough it out because she didn't own one that was "nice" enough. He was so focused on her dress he didn't notice.

Ren turned back towards the street. He pressed his hand against Makoto's back, coaxing her towards the station, his pace a little quicker than before. He swept his eyes from side to side, keeping watch of the people around them. The sooner they were at Haru's party, the better.

Maybe this dress wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

The hall was expansive, lined with windows from floor to ceiling that looked out at the city lights in all directions. From the vantage point of the 20th floor, several major landmarks could be spotted. The light wood floors were adorned with tall circular tables dressed in white cloths, perfect for setting down a drink while standing and not for much else.

Haru, clad in a violet dress that seemed to be constantly sparkling and a tiara that was definitely constantly sparkling, was having Makoto and Futaba spin around for her. Futaba's hair was up, braided, curled, and adorned with delicate jewelry as if it were a flower arrangement. Along with glasses that actually fit her face ("Whaddaya know? I can actually see through these tiny things!") and a chic black dress that shimmered dark green in the light, she was almost unrecognizable. It seemed Haru had plans for both girls.

Ann was the exception, already having quite the selection of evening gowns at her disposal. Wearing her usual bright red, she was speaking with a couple men in suits, possibly press covering the event or people from her industry.

Ren stood off to the side with Ryuji. His friend wore a similar tuxedo to him, with accents to match Ann. Yusuke wore white with a sky blue vest. Morgana prowled at their feet, his gaze split between watching where he was going and Ann. He wore a violet bow tie in place of his usual collar. Haru had insisted the cat be allowed to attend.

Makoto spun for Haru once more, her skirts trying to catch up to her rotation. She was smiling, laughing even. She looked like an angel. When they had picked the gown, Ren had imagined having to encourage her all night, holding her hand, but it seemed all earlier trepidation was gone. He, on the other hand, was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He peered again at a pair of men standing off to the side, watching his girlfriend. He was beginning to hate this dress.

"Hey, Ryuji, is it just me or are those two guys checking out Makoto?" said Ren as he turned towards his friend. He wasn't pleased with what he found. "What the—Are  _you_  checking out Makoto?"

"Hell yeah," Ryuji's brow furrowed as he glanced at Ren. He frowned as he spoke in his most offended tone. "Are you not?"

Ren only glared in response.

"What!?" Ryuji raised his hands like he had a gun pointed at him. "Hey! It's not like you don't do the same thing with Ann."

"Ann's a model," Ren argued. "This is Makoto."

"Don't matter." Ryuji grinned shaking his head before he turned back to Makoto.

"Hey-"

"Indeed! The dress reveals magnificent lines," Yusuke said as he peered through the frame made by his fingers. He lifted his right hand and made shallow half circle with his finger, as if he were painting the underside of one of Makoto's-

Ren grabbed Yusuke's fingers mid-air. He growled. "Stop that."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ryuji hooked the back Ren's collar, causing him to let the taller boy go. "Calm down."

Ren shot the boy another look, his eyes narrowing further.

Ryuji sighed. He wrapped his arm around Ren's shoulders, his hand falling lazily over Ren's jacket. His tone was amused, playful like normal but uncharacteristically soft, like he was being mindful of who could hear. "I get it now. This is your first time isn't it? You've been spoiled havin' Ann around to distract the other guys, but this time it ain't workin' is it? Heh."

Ren pursed his lips as he scowled, eyeing his friend.

"Aw... don't make that face," Ryuji gripped Ren's jaw with his free hand, his fingers jostling Ren's cheeks back and forth. Ren shook his head free of the boy's grasp. Ryuji was unperturbed. "C'mon. See how happy Makoto looks. Girls like feelin' pretty. Focus on that."

Ren's expression relaxed. She did look like she was enjoying herself. The usual tension around her eyes was nowhere to be seen. She giggled along with her friends. As she glided across the floor, led at Haru's urging, she revealed more men standing across from them, watching too closely. Ren sighed. "But how do you deal with all of them?"

"They don't matter," Ryuji shrugged. "Yeah, sure, all the other guys are gonna see her... but that don't matter, 'cuz she only sees you."

Ryuji tilted his head in Makoto's direction. She caught Ren's gaze, her own eyes wide and bright, her smile warm and genuine. That rushing feeling spread from his chest and his face. He somehow managed to lift his hand. What little concentration he had left allowed him to slowly waggle his fingers in something like a wave.

_Wow._

"Heheh, there ya go!" Ryuji lifted his arm and gave Ren a hard pat on the back. "You kno-"

"Ryuji~" Ann crooned with affection. "Let's dance. It's  _our_  song."

Ren turned to find her with two arms wrapped around one of her boyfriend's, dragging him towards the open section of the floor. He raised his eyebrows at Ryuji and cocked his head.

Ryuji grinned in response. "They're  _all_  our song."

Ren closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He turned and walked over to Makoto. She stopped talking to the other girls when she saw him coming, her gaze unwavering. He reached out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Always." She laid her hand on his. If only he could bottle that smile and keep it by his heart.

Ren guided Makoto to the dance floor. He brought his other hand around, his palm against her bare back. She cooed at his touch. He took a deep breath and let the surge in his chest reach his every nerve. Her free hand came to rest on his shoulder. He appreciated the comfort of its weight. With a nod he led her around the dance floor. He only saw enough of the other people to avoid collisions, his focus on Makoto and the way she looked at him. They might as well have been the only people there.


End file.
